The Accident
by CastielIsMyAngel13
Summary: Life for Carlos was changed in an instant. He made his decision, he chose good, but now he must get used to his new life, one with physical limitations and new struggles to overcome, and being a teenage boy.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos and Jay had been introduced to riding horses. It took a lot of convincing by Ben and a few others for them to try it. By the end of the weekend, the duo loved it. Jay loved the wind in his hair, while Carlos loved the bond with the animal.

It soon became a reward from Fairy God Mother. The more good grades they got, the more rewarded they were. Soon the duo asked to go to the stables every weekend. They learned how to car for the horses, brush their hair and clean their hooves.

The big Tourney game was in a few days so the boys traded in stable time for extra practices. Carlos was ready for the season to be over so he could focus more on his science fair projects and his Spanish grades. The big game was a tournament between all the other schools. Auradon Prep had worked to get into the finals, more importantly the top tier of the tournament, and was going for champion. The other school at the top was notorious for playing rough, and injuring members of the competing team.

Jay, despite living there for the entire school year- it now being almost may, was still looked down upon for being Jafar's son. He didn't care what people thought of him, as long as they weren't a threat, it was fine. Besides, if a snobby royal kid didn't like him for being different, then obviously the royal kid was the one if the issue. If someone was being mean to Carlos or Evie, he had a problem with them. Jay knew that if someone had a problem with Mal, the girl could hold her own and take care of it, she was the daughter of Malifcent after all.

Ben continued his schooling in his new role of King. For the most part, he didn't pull his 'king card' while in school and asked to be treated as a student first. When something arose, he then pulled rank and took care of it. Playing Tourney was one of the things he asked to still be able to do. Or at least be able to finish the season.

The day of the game, Carlos was nervous. This team had members that were twice his size. He knew his team mates had his back, but that didn't calm him entirely. He felt like something was going to go wrong. 15 minutes into the game, he could tell that the other team was playing rougher than necessary. It was in the last few minutes of the game that things went bad, quickly. Carlos saw how players were intentionally trying to hurt King Ben.

He Saw Ben about to be hurt badly, and pushed him out of the way. Carlos took the full force of the hit and landed on his back with a player from the opposite team who was a lot bigger, and stronger than Carlos.

Jay had the ball and made the winning shot just as this all happened. He turned around to see Carlos on the ground, not moving. Within seconds he was at his side. Coach and several other adults came running onto the field. The other kid got up and walked away-unhurt. Carlos lay unconscious and barely breathing. Mal and Evie were beside him a moment later.

Carlos was then loaded onto a gurney and rushed off the field. Ben stood slowly, his shoulder hurting, but relatively unharmed. Jay wanted to be mad at Ben, but knew it wasn't his fault, it was the other team's. King Adam, who had joined them on the field, grabbed a hold of Jay just as he began to storm off towards the other team.

"Jay, you don't want to do that." he said softly.

Jay tried to pull away, but Adam didn't let go. Instead he led the boy in the opposite direction towards the locker room. Once inside, he hugged the boy. Jay, who rarely ever cries, was sobbing. Carlos had laid there too still, unmoving, and it scared Jay to death. Auradon had made him softer, it had rounded his harsh edges. He learned how to understand emotions he felt, and how there was nothing wrong with crying. Sure he still swiped things time to time to prove he still had it, but he no longer had to do it as a means to survive. Anything they needed, auradon provided to them. Even as lowest level citizens, they lived better here than on then Isle.

When Jay calmed down, which didn't take long, Adam explained that Carlos was taken to the doctors, and they would know more shortly. Evie and Mal joined Jay a few moments after, and together they were all taken to the doctors to find out how Carlos was.

As they sat there, the others joined them. Lonnie, Jane, Ben, Doug, The rest of the tourney team. Someone had video of the game, and it was pointed out that most of the roughness was directed at Jay, Carlos, and Ben. They then saw in the video, Carlos looking at Ben, and then him pushing him out of the way. It was apparent that he saw the other player about to hit Ben, and shoved him out of the way. They realized that Ben would have been hit, and hurt very, very bad, and Carlos saved him. If that didn't show that Carlos chose good, nothing ever would.

About two hours later, they finally had word on how Carlos was doing. They weren't going to give any information because it had to go to Carlos's parent or legal guardian, but Fairy mother came in right as the doctor said that and asked they all be told how Carlos was doing. The doctor had looked around the room, and then said, "He is better, but very unwell."

"What's wrong with him?"

"well, many things, but we'll start with his head." The doctor started, "He has a concussion, his helmet had taken most of the hit, but its appearing to be a grade 1 concussion- which out of everything is a blessing. He has some fractured bones in his face. Moving down, he has some cracked and some broken ribs, We've set them. Luckily none punctured his lungs, He has a broken arm. However those are minor when compared to his spinal cord."

"What do you mean?" Fairy God Mother asked.

"He has a spinal cord injury. It is in the lumbar sacral, or the lower back region. We don't know until he wakes up how bad the injury will be, and how it will affect him. It could be anything from being paralyzed from the injury down, to partial feeling and movement. We wont know until he's conscious. We gave him a mild sedative while we worked on him, but he should be waking up soon."

Everyone didn't know how to react. Jay was angry, Evie was Sad, and Mal didn't know what to feel. She was glad he was alright, but this spinal cord injury sounded really bad, and she didn't know much about anatomy (other than to go for vital points like the neck when fighting)


	2. Chapter 2

It took about 20 minutes, but Carlos was awake. The doctor had yet to tell him his condition, but knew something wasn't right. Meanwhile, Fairy God Mother was having an ethical debate with the VKs. They told her not to contact Carlos's mom, where as she legally had to.

"She's not going to care. The moment you tell her he saved the King, she's going to be upset." Mal tried to reason.

"I have to, she is his mother, and we cant make any decisions in his health without her consent." FGM reasoned.

"She's insane, she's going to be more mad that Carlos wont be worth anything to her. He wont be able to do chores, or do what she wants."

Fairy God Mother ultimately contacted Carlos's mother, but as the kids said, it did not go well at all. She yelled at FGM, Called Carlos a long list of insults, and ended the conversation abruptly. She knew they were Villains, but she thought even they loved their kids. Maleficent had shrank to the size of her heart, but that was expected, she was Evil to the core.

Evil Queen had pressured Evie to be very on the surface, but she was so much smarter than she led people to believe. And in some way, she was sure that Evil queen loved Evie. Jay, it was tricky. Jafar was a lot of things, but he seemed like someone who would love his son, or at least give him a "i'm proud of you." or a "Good job.". Cruella, FGM knew she was insane and didn't value the lives of animals, but she thought that maybe she would value her son. Nope. Carlos was a slave to her, and that broke FGM's heart.

When the doctor told Carlos his injuries, he didn't think they were so bad, but the pain killers which was something Carlos had never had, were very strong. He was in and out of consciousness. It was a day later that he was more aware of what was going on. Jay sat by his side the entire time, he still wore his jersey, not once leaving to change. The girls were taken home and brought back the next morning.

More aware, Carlos soon released he didn't feel anything below his belly button. He kept poking his leg, but he didn't feel it. The doctor had touched his foot and he hadn't realized until he looked down from the doctor's face, at his leg. The realization sat in. Jay watched as Carlos's face fell and he tried to hold himself together. The kid just realized he'd most likely never walk again, let alone feel anything below his waist.

No amount of magic could heal or fix Carlos. It just wasn't possible. He didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he knew that pushing Ben out of the way was the right thing to do, for one he was King, and two, he would have taken that hit and be hurt worse then Carlos. On the other, he was sad, he would never be able to take Dude for a walk, run with the team, or sneak into places and not be seen. He was essentially useless to his friends, he was a worthless Villain, he wasn't a good one to begin with, and now he would never be able to defend himself. Being sent back to the Isle would be a Death sentence, whether or not by Cruella's hand or any one else's.

FGM kept it away from the kids as best as she could, but many were now calling Carlos a, 'Hero' because he pushed Ben out of the way. It was all over the TV, the newspapers and Radio. She struggled with what to do, in order for Carlos to be safe, and not be sent back to the isle ever, he'd need to be a citizen, and needed a guardian. She reached out to several families, and she got only one response. Giving them Carlos's info, and condition, she made them aware that he would most likely be paralyzed from the waist down for life. They still wanted to meet him when he was ready, and help him.

Despite all that was going on, Carlos began to stop talking. He saw his life as over, and began to retreat in on himself. Jay saw the change, and was upset, but he hid it. One point, when Carlos was sleeping, he went to the bathroom and cried. So much had happened in so little time, and Carlos was always the one to suffer. Cruella had pretty much tortured him his entire childhood, and it was a miracle he was as smart, and sane as he was.

Within the week, his concussion had healed (magic could help with it to an extent), and his arm was healing faster thanks to the fairies. He'd been taken to physical therapy where they worked his muscles, and explored his range of movement. Three days into his silence, he met with a psychologist- more like they met with him.

Ben came by and said one day, "I'm sorry this happened, if I could go back and change it, I would."

Carlos, who hadn't spoke in days, said to Ben, "I wouldn't. If you were hurt, most likely worse than me, then there would be no one to lead Auradon, and that would be bad." He returned to his silence once again after that.

A month into the post accident new life Carlos had, he was told by Fairy God Mother what she had been working on. She made sure to especially explain that the family knew what happened, and were still accepting of him, and wanted to help. The family that had came forward was one that had known Cruella personally. Roger and Anita were willing and ready to accommodate to Carlos's needs.

He was very hesitant, why did they want to help, what would they get out of it, what were their true motives.

Jay ultimately told Carlos, "if someone is willing to come forward and help you- because they want to, not because they have a secret agenda, you should let them. They knew Cruella, they understand her, they experienced her, maybe not the same way, but to an extent of sorts. If someone is willing to take a VK into their home, knowing our pasts, and our issues, and the distrust we often have, and still want you…go for it. I met them the other day, they seem really nice, and not that fake nice. They're really cool."

It was Jay's speech that convinced Carlos to meet them.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after the accident, Carlos was finally going home. His friends had been brining his homework and the teachers came by to give him the tests. He wasn't behind, but he still felt that way. Adjusting to this new life, was harder than adjusting to Auradon. He had to accept that he was wheelchair bound for life, could no longer do all the things he loved, or live completely on his own, independently.

Evie, Mal and Jay all helped design the wheelchair. It was a black seat, with red on all the metallic parts. On the back of the seat was a design Mal painted with white and several other colors. They made it personal for him, so that he'd be comfortable with it.

It took a long while but he finally began to talk more. He still read a lot of books, so he discussed them with Evie.

His and Jay's room was adjusted. They made it more wheelchair accessible. Luckily the school did have Elevators, even though they seemed to be rare. Carlos was still afraid to go to classes. The semester was almost over- they had two weeks left. Finals were coming, and Carlos was ready for classes to end The Villain Kids didn't know what would happen to them over the summer, and it did have them worried, but they wanted to actually do well on their finals- now that they had something here in Auradon.

Mal had Ben, Evie had Doug, Carlos had Dude, and Jay had toruney- all reasons to stay. While Carlos loved having Dude around, the dog didn't understand what was wrong with Carlos, and why he was never talking him for walks. It took some time, but Carlos had been set up with a service dog. The dog would help him with tasks and make sure he was okay. The dog, a golden retriever, was incredibly cute, and named Ginny.

Jay, who wasn't a big fan of dogs, he'd only ever seen Dude, and he was small and barked a lot, was super fond of Ginny. She was well trained, and helpful. She only barked when Carlos needed help or someone was at the door.

The students of Auradon Prep needed the time Carlos was gone to adjust. Despite not liking him at first, they did think he was a good kid now.

Anita and Roger prepared a room for Carlos in their house, and made sure it would suit him, and his needs.

The end of the school year wrapped up faster than the kids wanted it to. While everyone else went home at the end of the year, the Villain kids had no where to go. Carlos, who was in the process of be coming a citizen, Cruella was trying to sneak back in and ruin things. She tried to say she wanted Carlos back, but somehow they got her to give up her rights as a parent when she was in a crazy fit one time. Carlos would get to stay, he'd become a citizen and then be adopted- he being the youngest of the four VKs. There were no birth certificates on the isle, so no one was truly sure of how old they were. Mal was saying she was 16, but she had no real clue. Carlos, he was like 14-15, saying he was 16, but he was probably about 2 years younger than every body else. Jay was probably the oldest. They thought he was 16, but he could have been 18 for all they knew. Evie was definitely 16, her mom kept track.

The other kids were taken in by other families for the summer. Jay went with Jasmine and Aladdin, it was a bit weird for Jay at first, but he grew fond of Aziz, who was pretty cool, and a lot like Jay. He also spoke Arabic, and helped Jay who had either forgotten or spoke in Slang, and taught him more proper words, and things he should know.

Mal went with Fairy God Mother in order to learn more about her magic (but she was allowed to Visit Ben as often as he was available). It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Evie went with Mal, but she met with Doug rather than Ben. The three girls (Evie, Mal, and Jane) all became good friends believe it or not. Evie taught Jane about fashion and what was in, while Mal taught her how to be more confident.

Carlos, he spent the summer adapting further into his new life. He went to therapy twice a week, (Tuesday and Fridays), and Physical Therapy on Wednesdays. When he wasn't doing that, he was learning how to use the sewing machine, and helping Anita Design some stuff for her company. Jay came by to visit on Thursday, Mal and Evie came on Mondays, and despite spending the day with them, he'd miss them as soon as they left. While this life was so much better than life at the Isle, it was hard. He wasn't beaten over not cleaning the furs, or missing a spot in the kitchen or anywhere else in the house, but he was confined to his chair. There was so many times that he had to remember he couldn't just stand up and do something he wanted. What was harder was that while he managed to have the ability to know when he needed to go to the bathroom, there were a few occasions that he didn't make it, by a moment or two, and it frustrated him beyond belief.

By the time school was coming back around, Carlos had gotten more comfortable in his new life, and with his disability. Therapy had helped him cope with his confinement to his wheelchair, but also with the torment and torture Cruella had inflicted throughout his childhood. He learned that he had self worth, and that he was important. His confidence was improving, but his anxiety was still quite bad.

With his school supplies ready and in his bag, Anita and Roger helped him move back into the dorms. This year, Jay had moved in with Aziz.


	4. Chapter 4

Carlos lived in a dorm by himself. It was a huge adjustment. Jay and him had drifted slowly- mostly due to the fact that Carlos no longer had any ability to be on the tourney team, and do any of the activities Jay could do. Science club was where Carlos ended up. He made friends, but they didn't talk outside of the club, or very often so Carlos didn't really consider them friends. Jay was also not in the same classes as Carlos this year. Carlos managed to get into all the high placement classes- taking English, Chemistry, History, Fashion, Calculus, and Spanish. Evie had Fashion with him, but that was their only class together. They all managed to get out of having to take "remedial goodness" again. Carlos had no classes with Mal, and didn't know whether to be sad or relieved- sometimes she was a lot to handle.

Life fell into a pattern. Classes one after another, breakfast earlier than most students were awake, lunch earlier than the others, and food saved for dinner. In a way, he was avoiding his old friends by not going to dinner. Hell, they pretty much had no clue where his dorm was, and that said a lot. Things Cruella had said in the past began to get to him more. He was more alone now- sure he had Anita and Roger, but he only really saw them on holidays and when the school made them go "home" for an extended period of time.

One evening, Carlos had been taking a bath when he got a lot of stomach pain. He had managed to get out of the tub, but couldn't get very far. Slipping, he landed on the floor next to the toilet where he hit his head on it. He threw up and then blacked out, not remembering anything else after that. When he came to, his dog was licking his face and nudging him gently, trying to wake him up. It took some time, but he managed to get up and into a sitting position where he then sat because he was very dizzy. Some time later he managed to get into his wheelchair and back into his room. His phone- once plugged in said that it was Sunday night- He'd fallen in the bathroom late Friday/early Saturday morning and was passed out that whole time.

Part of him felt really hurt that no one had came looking for him in that time, and no one noticed he was missing. Sighing to himself, he got to work on all the homework he hadn't done yet, and ended up staying up all night, pulling an all nighter and then just kept going all day. By the time he went to bed, he was exhausted- skipping dinner and heading straight to sleep.

The next morning, he was still in pain. His head ached and he felt like the room was spinning. He barely had just sat up when his stomach lurched and he dry heaved into his lap. Ginny sat with her head against his leg, trying to comfort him. Leaning back against the pillows, he sighed and assessed the situation. There was a high chance that he had a concussion and that was the source of his nausea. Looking at the clock, he realized he missed his first class. Sighing, he decided he'd just skip today. Laying there for a little while later, he watched the clock as his stomach continued to roll. After awhile, he decided he wanted a bath, to wash off all the sweat and germs from being sick.

Getting back to the bathroom was hard, but he managed. He drew a bath and then proceeded to get sick in the tub again. Once he had stopped, he pulled off his clothes and got into the tub. The water was very warm, but it didn't nothing to warm him up, he was freezing which was a likely sign of a high fever. He sat there until he felt clean, and the water was cold. His stomach hurt so bad and he didn't want to move because moving made it worse, so he sat there until he felt like he could move again, but what he hadn't realized was that he had gone in and out of consciousness and it was now a whole different day. When he managed to get up eventually, he was very weak, and very cold. Once he was back in his wheelchair, he got back to his bed, where he pulled on some boxers and a t shirt- which was definitely no easy feat, and flopped into his bed where he passed out.

His sleep was full of nightmares, things cruella said and did to him. When he woke up, he was on the floor with his blankets surrounding him, and Ginny at his feet. She nudged him until he sat up. "I'm up, I'm up." he said. Looking at the clock, he soon began to realize that it was now well past lunch time Wednesday, and decided to skip classes yet again. On one hand we was glad no one bothered him- being sick was a sign of weakness on the island, but on the other, he was sad that no one thought to notice he was gone, and come looking for him. It made him feel very small and not important.

As he looked at the calendar to see what he had missed in class (he had the schedules always ready so he knew what was going to come), and saw that today was his birthday. Sighing, he mumbled, "Happy Birthday to me." and thought about how much had changed. He was no longer on the island, he had an adopted family- there was no way he could ever go back to cruella, she was too insane and too violent to actually care for him. Then there was the fact that he could no longer walk, he was paralyzed from the waist down, he'd never be able to run rooftop to rooftop, or sneak around. Lastly, there was the fact that he and his friends all drifted apart. Sure, prior to leaving the island they weren't the greatest of friends- more like allies, but they did it all together, and they had each other's backs, and it felt good to have someone there to fight for you when you were down on the ground bleeding.

But here, here they drifted. Jay went into sports, became a jock. Evie was a brilliant Fashion designer and so incredibly smart. Her and Doug dated, and were possibly one of the smartest couples on campus. Then there was Mal, she and Carlos were never that close- she reminded him too much of his mother, but he followed her because he knew she could protect him more. No one would mess with the daughter of Maleficent. But now Mal was good, her hair was blonde and she was dating the King. Carlos, all he had was Ginny, his service dog. No one came to check up on him, no one was there to tell him how smart he was, or how much they valued his input. Hell, he was the one who had invented a machine that punched a whole in the barrier and that was nearly two years ago.

Thinking about it, he realized he was finally 15. Being the youngest was definitely a disadvantage, but no one in Auradon realized he was so young- they assumed he was small due to the lack of food and value for health on the island. He was always underestimated, undervalued and under appreciated. While he knew he was smart- smarted then most ever credited him for, he knew no one would ever appreciate that, no one would treat him like an equal. Whether it was now because of his condition, or his parentage, he would never be given a fair shot. It was hard to accept, but he knew he'd always be alone, and that he should have never let himself get as close to the others as he did. With a new determination, he decided he'd one day show everyone they were wrong, they should have never underestimated him.

 **A/N: I totally loved the review I got about Carlos using Horse Therapy! I was thinking about doing that! I love the suggestions and reviews! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Carlos ultimately decided that he would skip the rest of the week, and for how ever long he wanted. Most of his assignments were turned in online, so it didn't matter that he didn't go to class. No, he had a new determination to never go again. He didn't need their classes, and bullshit to show that he was smart. So he figured out his next move. He didn't need their books, or their fake smiles. He was going to runaway.

He packed a bag- full of clean clothes and a blanket, and any necessity he would need. What came next was hard, he didn't want to leave the dog, but he wouldn't be able to take her with him. So he left her with a lot of water and dog food to last several days- he knew that someone would come looking sooner or later and he planned on him being gone when they did it. So at 1am Thursday night, or Friday morning if you will, he snuck out. Slowly but surely he made his way out of the castle and on to the grounds. It took awhile, but he made it to the other side of town to the abandoned houses by sunrise. He knew that he wouldn't have much time, so he rested for a bit, found supplies in the homes, and then continued on when night fell.

It was Sunday morning that Fairy God Mother realized something was off. She'd been so incredibly busy with her schedule that she forgot about some of her responsibilities. She usually checked in with a handful of students weekly, but she'd forgotten to do so for the last week and a half or so. Starting at the top of her list, she met with several kids before she got to the bottom, Carlos's name was there. She thought about it and she hadn't seen him around in a good while. Sending for Ben, she then asked him if he had seen Carlos Lately, the only thing the King could say was that he saw him Monday, but thats all he remembered to he himself being busy.

She then made her way to Carlos's room and knocked on the door. Getting no response, she used her key and unlocked the door. To her surprise, she found the room empty, but Ginny, his service dog here, sitting on the bed looking like she could definitely use a walk. The dog was more than ecstatic to see her. Carlos wasn't here, his service dog was, and his bag was gone. Before causing a scene, she spoke with Carlos's teachers and found out that the last class he had gone to was Monday, and no one had seen him since. She was concerned to why no one had marked him absent, or reported that he was not in class.

Meanwhile, Carlos was close to where he was going- Cruella had a house here in Auradon, before she lived on the Island. From the stories and research, it made the house on the island look even worse than it already was. From what he could see, it was abandoned, and no one lived there. So he slowly made his way there during the night, dodging people and questions. By the time he made it, it was Sunday evening. His arms were beyond sore, he was quite hungry- but knew he'd get used to it again. The house was huge, bigger than Hell House on the Island. Going in, he saw that it was just how Cruella had left it.

As he went down the hall, he soon realized he was not alone. All he had was a pocket knife he had picked off of Jay- yeah Jay wasn't the only thief around here, and it was small. Going forth as silently as possible, he found the dining room. There sat a man at the table, he smiled and said, "My boy, I've been expecting you."

"who are you?"

"your father, Cruella wasn't your only parent, son."

Carlos didn't know what to believe. The man pointed to painting on the wall- one of him and Cruella.

"How come you live here?"

"Well, for one I did buy the home, and two, Cruella was sentenced to the Isle, and I didn't want that. She wasn't the woman I had loved. She changed, she was ill. She found out she was pregnant right before they sent her to the Isle. I told her to give me the baby, let me raise him here, so that he wouldn't have to be subjected to that life, and she wouldn't have to care for him- she was too insane to handle it."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"I can prepare a room for you if you'd like. You see, I have wanted to see you, to know my son since the day I knew you existed. When King Ben brought you here, I was ecstatic, but you never went off campus, and I had no proof you were my boy. When I found out about the accident, and how you saved King Ben, I knew you were good, you weren't your mother, and I wanted you to have a better life. I wrote Anita and Roger, pleaded with them to let me meet you, but they refused, they said that Cruella had hurt you badly, and you had a new life now.

I saw you, slowly making your way here, I knew, something in my bones told me you would show up here. I prepared a meal, I figured you'd be hungry."

Everything in Carlos was screaming not to trust this man, it seemed too good to be true, but at the same time, it made sense. So he reluctantly trusted the man a little bit, and would run the moment he felt there was evil here. The meal was delicious, he didn't realize how hungry he was until he'd ate and felt how full he was.

Fairy God Mother had contacted Anita and Roger to find out if they had Carlos for the weekend, when it was known that they didn't, and Fairy God Mother didn't know where the boy was, the couple came to the school. Soon the campus was being searched discretely. When nothing turned up, they turned to the town, but no one had seen him. He was gone without a trace, and no one really knew where to look. Ben had found out due to him being King, and he didn't want to tell Mal, but he didn't want to hide it from her. So he told her that Carlos was gone, and no one knew where he went.

Someone had sent for all three VK's and soon they all sat in a room, being asked when the last time they saw Carlos was. Jay answered with, "I honestly don't know. We don't have classes anymore, and I have a different roommate and schedule so I haven't seen him since…September?" Evie's jaw dropped, "It's nearly December…" She said in shock.

"I haven't seen him in awhile, I'd say the last class I saw him in was on Monday, but we haven't talked in a very long time. I'd say probably September too." Mal said.

"I saw him in Class Monday, but the last time I talked to him was probably a few weeks ago, we were discussing something in fashion. We sit on opposite sides of the room, and we've been working on several projects so we've not had time to chat like usual." Evie answered. She was once so close to Carlos, as was Jay, but now they were practically strangers. She felt awful.

The authorities kept it tight lipped that Carlos was missing, so not a lot of people knew, but they were still looking for him. They were slightly impressed that a 17 year old boy in a wheelchair could runaway from school, and not be found, let alone have any clue of where he could have possibly went.

They searched his computer, but found nothing- Carlos had cleaned the computer so that it looked completely normal and no one would see what he had been searching up. Anita and Roger had taken in Ginny, and took care of her while they searched for Carlos.

He'd been gone nearly three weeks and no one had a clue where to look. They'd searched the abandoned houses in town, they saw some evidence he'd been there at some point, but he was long gone.

Meanwhile, Carlos was learning more about his father. He was very intelligent, he had a room dedicated to science and experiments. His father had done research into mental illness, and knew quite a lot. Carlos was at a high disposition to get whatever Cruella had. He learned that his Father's name was Issac. Issac had provided him with any thing he needed to invent whatever he wanted.

Isaac however had an agenda, one he wasn't going to tell Carlos just yet. His plan, to get Cruella back, and to cure her of her crazy, and then they could be a family again, and no one was going to take that from him.


	6. Chapter 6

In the month and half Carlos had been gone, he had been doing research into some high level science theories. Issac had proved to be trustworthy. But Carlos didn't know that Issac had been reviewing his blue prints and revising them, he found a way to break the barrier, all he needed was to get Cruella back without anyone noticing. So, he tricked Carlos into helping, it was all hypothetical and Carlos had no idea. Carlos did however know the risks they faced if the barrier did not react correctly, or that more than just cruella got off the island.

Issac found a way off of Auradon- the garbage was dumped on the Isle, he jumped in and hid, once there, he snuck off and found Cruella's home. First he, "cured her" of her crazy, and then they plotted a way off the island. They snuck onto the garbage boat and escaped, no one other than Maleficent had ever escaped, at least until now that is.

In Auradon, Cruella was gleeful. Once again in her home, she opened all the drapes, let the light in and laughed manically. Issac had cured her of her insanity, but not of her cruelty. Carlos woke up to his mother standing above him, an evil glint in her eye. He couldn't do much, all he could do was stare back at her.

She slapped him so hard his head whipped to the side and his cheek stung. "How dare you disrespect me, how dare you leave me on that Island to die. Your father came back for me, he did not fail me like you did. How pathetic." grabbing him by his shoulder, she through him to the ground, where he smacked his face.

His worst nightmare came to life, and he had no protection, or means of surviving it again. He couldn't run from her, he couldn't do anything as she kicked him in the ribs, calling him every awful name she could. When she finished, she ordered him to clean the kitchen, clean her furs and then clean her feet, retouch her hair and clean the rest of the house.

Finding a way to pick himself up off the floor, he got in his wheelchair and then began cleaning, there was no use to fighting it. Soon he had cleaned the entire kitchen and was quite sore, it was difficult and he was managing, but it was completely unfair. With the rest of the house clean- using the vacuum cleaner Issac had bought, the house was no longer dusty and abandoned, it was clean and life like again- but still dark and dreary. No amount of light could draw the Evil out.

With the furs clean and combed, he began to debate his new life. There was no way he would last here, but there was also no way he could go back to school. He'd have to runaway again, and this time find away to make it on his own. With Cruella's hair and feet done, he dragged himself to bed- it was well past 11pm and he'd been cleaning since the moment he was woken up.

Cruella woke him up again and ordered him around, Issac doing nothing as he was no where to be found. With a new determination, Carlos knew he had to escape. So he prepared his bag, stole some food and waited for them to go to sleep. With no destination in mind, he wheeled himself away from Hell House- the original, and towards the city. This time however he had money, he'd taken it from his "parents" once they were sleeping- though the sleeping pill he had made up had done wonders- they'd be asleep for the next day or so. Prior to leaving, he'd found hair dye and dyed his hair black, cut it short and then made his wheelchair a gray color with paint, he couldn't be found. It was all his fault that Cruella was here- she'd soon begin to kill dogs and hurt people. So from a payphone, he left a tip- saying he was at Hell House, so that they would find Cruella.

When Fairy God Mother got the tip, they all quickly went to check it out. What they found, they did not expect. Passed out on the couch lay Cruella De Vil in all her horrible glory. They searched for Carlos but did not find him, instead they found a note that read, "I am so sorry." Soon Cruella was Imprisoned in the insane asylum on Auradon in a padded cell, with no means to escape. Issac was sent to the asylum as well, but was locked in a room on a different level, so that they would never be together again.

The hunt for Carlos was still on. They had no clue where to find him but they were still searching. Two months had gone by- it was now nearly February and the worst of the winter was nearly over.

Carlos hid, he was thinner than before, but he was still fighting on. He'd gotten all the way to the other kingdoms when he thought about why he was running. At first it was because he hated being alone, but now he was purely alone- he had given up Ginny, and he was glad for it when his mom was standing above him- Ginny would have been gone before he even woke up. But he was still confused. He wanted to go home, but now he'd gone too far. There was no way he'd make it back without help and he didn't want to ask. His face was bruised from where Cruella hit him, his eye swollen. His chest was purple and blue from her kicks, and he thought he had broken ribs, but he kept going.

He began to wonder why he was even trying at all. Why run, why fight on, when he had nothing. He'd never be anything more than a villain's kid, and no one would ever see him as the smart kid he was. It was with defeat he decided he'd just let what happened, happen. He sat in a coffeeshop, using the last of his money, on a cup of coffee so that he'd be warm, the rain outside was heavy and leaving the streets flooded.

He sat there until closing, when they asked him to leave, he nodded. There was a weird feeling in his chest, an emotion he couldn't name and it bothered him. So like a kicked dog, he left the warmth of the shop for the cold streets. The rain made it near impossible to navigate, the roads were flooded so high that his wheelchair was practically a boat. It was late, no one was out, it was Auradon and even if it was a good place, it still made people wary to be out late at night. Carlos kept on, by sunrise he was tired, beyond drench and his wheelchair wasn't working right. The water messed it up and he couldn't keep wheeling himself, whether it be the mud stuck on the spokes of the wheel or the fact that the water was nearly a foot deep, he struggled.

The longer he roamed the streets of neighboring kingdoms, the more he realized he didn't fit in. Not on the Isle, not here, not anywhere. All he wanted was to feel that he belonged somewhere, that he was apart of something, not excluded, or forgotten about. The pains he felt from before he ran away were still consistent and growing worse. He knew would need a doctor for it eventually, that it was growing to painful and often would leave him unconscious for periods of time.

As he struggled on in the rain, he realized that he would need to get help from someone- literally anyone, in order to keep on. As he headed forward, he kept his head low, his body was tired and trying to hold it up was difficult. What he didn't see was the car parked in front of him, the one he wheeled himself into. His head hit the glass window of the door and he was instantly in pain.

Someone got out of the long limo and asked, "Are you okay?"

Carlos responded, "I'm fine." he then looked up to see that it was King Ben.

"Carlos?" Ben asked.

"Uh no? I'm Kennedy…"

"Carlos, I know its you. Please let me get you a doctor, you hit your head."

"I can't go back, I cant go back to the Isle."

"I'll make you a deal, I will get you a doctor, I promise to make sure you are never sent back to the isle, and will do whatever I can to help accommodate and make you happy. I know you left because you weren't happy. Let me help you please."

Carlos was hesitant but he allowed Ben to get him to a doctor, the younger kid was worried for what awaited him, but he knew Ben was on his side.

A/N: Thank you all for the favorites, I really appreciate it ❤️


	7. Chapter 7

As Carlos was examined by the doctor, he sat there nervous. Ben remained with him the entire time, off to the side. What Carlos didn't know was that the young King had discreetly sent for Fairy God Mother and the others.

The doctor examined the young teen and found that he had cracked ribs, underweight and had no head trauma from hitting his head on Ben's car Window. Anita and Roger were also contacted and informed on where Carlos was. As Carlos sat there in the hospital bed, he realized he messed up. For one, he hurt all of his friends and people who supposedly cared about him, and he thought he could survive on his own now because he had been able to when he was on the Isle, but he couldn't, not anymore. It took a lot for him to get emotional and show his emotions, but he reached a breaking point. Refusing all visitors, he cried into the pillow and wanted to disappear again.

Emotions like sadness were hard for him to deal with. Anxiety, fear and anger were common to him prior to Auradon, but here, he was different. There was no need to fight for food, or fight to survive torment from Harry or any other Villain Kid trying to pick a fight. Despite his young and innocent appearance, he was just as ruthless as the other kids. It wasn't until they were in Auradon that they truly became friends. Mal had pushed him around on the island because she was who she was, and no one wanted to anger her. Jay was always the closest to her and was on her side. Evie was soon brought into the picture after her long exile and chose Carlos, one of the few people to choose him. She gave him a blanket, and a pillow, showed him kindness when all he had known was angry slaps and beatings from his mother.

Carlos rarely cried, it was something that he refused to do. Crying was a sign of weakness on the Island, and no matter how much pain you were in, you never cried. What he'd held in was years old. As he sat on that bed, he sobbed himself to sleep, the emotional pain he felt was immense.

The others stood outside his hospital room in the hallway discussing his condition. He was healthier than they expected but not in great condition. His ribs were cracked, and he was underweight, but was assumed to be healthy. The blood work wouldn't come in for another few hours.

The kids wanted to go in and see him, but the Doctor had to explain to them that he did not want to see anyone just yet. They were angry, frustrated and sad. Their friend had been missing for so long and they just found him, and he didn't want to see them. Mal was livid, her eyes flashed Green every so often. Evie was better at hiding her anger, she was silent, as frowning caused wrinkles and she wanted to avoid that. Jay was pacing and clenching his fists.

"When I found him, he tried to say he wasn't Carlos, tried to blend back in and evade me. I talked him into seeing a doctor, he was worried about being sent back to the isle. From what I could tell, something had to have happened to him while he was missing because he wasn't the same. When I look at him, I see someone who is frustrated with their situation, and wanted to prove that they could still survive on their own. Think about it, on the Isle, he could run free and do what he wanted. Here there were limitations, but after the accident, he was left in a wheelchair. There were no more tourney games, fencing practice, taking Dude for a run. Think about it, how do you face the pressure, the emotions, the stress, you've all been taught to bottle it up, or to run from it. He chose to run from it. Please be patient with him, From what I've seen, he's been through some struggle." Ben reasoned with the VKs.

It didn't suddenly make things better but it did provide insight to why Carlos may have done what he did. Carlos woke up sometime later dazed and confused to where he was until he remembered. As he sat there, he groaned, his stomach hurt a lot. He called for a nurse but was struggling to stay awake due to the immense pain. By the time the nurse showed up, his eyes rolled back in his head and had a seizure.

Once he was stable, they sedated him so that they could do more tests. The kids and adults had been informed of this new change in his condition and were quite startled. It took awhile but they did not have any answers for it yet. When he woke up, he was tired and disoriented. He first called out for Evie, and Jay and then Mal. His mind was still coming out of the sedated state and was delirious. The three kids heard him calling for them and were adamant about being in the room when he woke up again. Evie sat on his right, Jay to the left and Mal remained standing, as if she were on guard to protect him, standing against the wall at the end of the bed by his feet.

When he was finally awake and aware of his surroundings, he took one look at his friends and just broke down. Evie rubbed his back as he cried into his hands.

"we were so worried, we knew you could survive out there but we knew it would be different, its not the isle, but you were alone." Evie said softly.

"I…I thought I could survive on my own, you guys…you all fit in here. Evie has Doug, she's so talented at designing and super smart. Jay has sports, Mal has been and design committee, all I have is science, and even then it failed me because I can't walk, I can't feel anything below my waist and its so frustrating. Sometimes I wish I could run, or walk, and even dance just because it would be faster, and easier, but I can't anymore. I…I don't regret saving Ben, and I'd do it again, but being stuck in a wheelchair is…I can't even describe it. I feel broken, no good. You all moved on with your lives, and we grew apart. You all moved forward, running, walking, chasing your dreams you never realized you had, and all I could do was watch as we grew apart. The funny thing is, I missed an entire week of school prior to running away. No one came looking until I assume FGM came looking.

Do you know how alone I felt? How much pain I was in? How I wished someone would just walk in and help me, how much it hurt when I fell, and when I woke up in the bathtub in cold water because I passed out in pain? But no one came, no one was there. So I picked myself up, and I moved on, I moved forward.

I left, and I went to a place my mother always recalled, and talked about how when she got off the Isle, she would return to. And you know what I found, my father. He wasn't dead, he was alive, but he tricked me. He gave me all the science things I could ever want, but used my invention without me, he brought Cruella back. He cured her, but he couldn't cure her cruelness. It didn't matter that I am paralyzed from the waist down, it didn't matter that I have a somewhat limited field of motion from the accident. She made me clean, she made me her slave once again. Even in Auradon, she found away to reek havoc. So I did what I had to, Gave them a sleeping pill and continued on, reporting myself to have been there so that you all could sent them to the isle, so that they couldn't hurt anyone or any animals. My fear was that mom…Cruella, she would go after Ginny and Dude, and make accessories of them. I never intended to be found, not yet at least, I need to prove I'm still me, I'm still valuable to you guys." Carlos ranted. By the time he finished, he was out of breath and panting, his heart racing with emotions.

Evie continued to rub his back gently. They all began to understand his motives and his reasoning. He felt worthless and replaceable, so he went to prove he was still himself, and could survive like he did on the Isle, by running and not looking back. Every time Cruella beat him, he'd get up and carry on, he had a resilient streak that kept him going.

Carlos began to cry again, " I keep crying and I don't know why….I swear I'm not weak guys…." He would mumble through the tears. The time spent in Auradon for the VKs had taught them that crying was not a sign of weakness, but a sign of humanity and how much the human body and mind could take before tears would inevitably fall. It seems that Carlos's lifetime of tears built up were finally coming out, after all sometimes all you need is a good cry.

When visiting hours came to an end, the three VKs made no move to leave, they were staying and no one was changing that. Once again the youngest Villain Kid was hit by a wave of pain. By this time, the blood test results were in as were the others. It appeared he had a few stomach ulcers as well as signs of appendicitis. He was put on antibiotics and treated for the stomach ulcers first since there were no surgeons in until morning, which was only a few hours away. No more seizures happened since the first one earlier, which had everyone relieved but still worried to figure out what the cause was.

As all the kids began to fall asleep, Carlos invited the others into the bed. Jay had helped him scoot over before joining him and Evie in the bed. Mal opted out and claimed that the chair was comfy and she was content there. What she hadn't said was that she was sitting in a position so that she could watch the door and see who entered and left, while being able to watch over them as they slept. She was protective over her group, especially when they were hurting and she hadn't noticed before. With Carlos's head on Jay's shoulder, he was out cold, with Evie on his right and Jay to his left.


	8. Chapter 8

When Carlos woke up, he could feel the two still in bed with him. Mal was awake and reading a book while still in her chair. Evie and Jay were still asleep. In their sleep, they had all shifted, and according to Mal, looked like large toddlers sharing a bed. It didn't take long for Carlos to realize that he could feel Jay's leg against his own. He hadn't been able to feel anyone's touch bellow his point of injury since the accident. When Evie woke up, she was well rested- as much as she could have been for sharing a bed with the other two.

For the VKs, sharing a bed was more often than not an innocent thing, as in they all slept and no funky business happened. Beds were hard to come by on the island. Jay slept on the floor, where as all Carlos had was an extremely old lumpy mattress that he had gotten from a garbage barge years prior. So when they found a bed, they took it, and slept well.

When Evie got up, she couldn't help but think about how cute Jay and Carlos looked together. She knew that nothing would ever happen between them for one, Jay was too much of a player, and interested in Girls (and boys he could steal from- sometimes), and Carlos was, well he wasn't one for relationships. After his mother had pretty much beaten him to death on a regular basis, Carlos decided that loving someone wasn't worth it, because at some point they stop loving you ( or never loved you to begin with), and they hurt you.

Carlos had drifted back to sleep, and ended up curled up in Jay's side. Mal and Evie took photos- finding it so cute it was puke worthy. Waking up again, he still felt Jay's leg against his own. When he woke up earlier, he assumed that he had been imagining it, but now that he was awake, he knew he was certain. Jay woke up not long after Carlos.

"Jay…Can you do me a favor and touch my leg, foot anything, please." Carlos whispered to him once he was awake.

Jay thought it was weird but didn't say anything. Carlos's eyes widened when he realized he could feel Jay's fingers on his shin.

"I….I can feel the warmth in your hand. You're poking me with two fingers, yes?" Carlos said.

"Holy shit, thats right, Two fingers on your shin. You can feel it."

Carlos hadn't been able to feel anything prior to this. When he poked his thighs, hit his foot on a door, he never felt it, nor did he feel when Cruella hit him in the legs and kicked him. So when he felt the warmth of Jay's hand, and then his fingers, it was a break through. They didn't think it was a big enough reason to get the doctor, so they kept the new development to themselves.

The nurse brought Carlos breakfast which prompted the others to go and find food. He ate slowly, as it was one of his first actual meals in quite a while. Not even a quarter of the way through, he was already full. It took him nearly until lunch to finish his breakfast. It was later in the evening when the doctor was examining him again, when Carlos brought up that he could feel again.

The doctor explained that it had to have been a fluke because he most likely would never be abe to walk or move his legs normally again, let alone feel hot or cold from his point of damage down. He masked his disappointment and kept it to himself. The doctor had him try to move his toe and he could not do it, nor could he move anything else, and at this point, he could not feel the doctor's hand on his leg. It was hard, for a moment he thought he had gotten better but he hadn't. When the others returned, he never brought it up again, it was too painful for him.

Carlos was released from the Hospital six days later when he managed to eat a full meal, which hard due to his stomach ulcers, and not have any seizures since the first and only one. The surgery for his appendix went fine, they removed it right before it actually went to burst. He was kept on antibiotics so that his stomach ulcers would heal. Anita and Roger took him home, as the adults and him had a very long conversation. They discussed that he would catch up on his homework from home, and would go therapy.

He had undergone a psych evaluation on day two. The doctors thought he was depressed due to his wheelchair confinement. They also thought that he was suffering from anxiety and panic attacks because of Cruella. Their biggest concern was that he would develop bipolar disorder because his mother had it, as well as his father. It appeared that in this moment he did not have it.

Mal, Evie, and Jay all decided that they needed to be better friends, so they set aside a specific time weekly so that they would always see Carlos and hang out with him, no matter what. It took some time but they all slowly rebuilt their friendships, into stronger, better bonds.

It was a month later that Carlos returned to school. He was nervous, but Ginny was at his side helping keep him calm. Anita and Roger sat down with Carlos and they had a serious conversation. They wanted to know and understand why he ran away. Once he explained his motives, they understood his sense of need to be self dependent. It took awhile but he told them about the experience where he thought he felt Jay's hand, but it was a fluke according to the doctor. His relationship with them was strengthened through therapy, talking with them, and accepting that while Cruella and Issac never really loved him, Anita and Roger were here to love him and accept him for who he was, struggles and all. It was hard to accept that, but he did it.

A few months later, it being nearly the middle of spring, as April was giving away to May, Carlos asked Ben if he could see both of his parents. It took some talking to doctors, but Ben managed to get him the opportunity. Carlos knew it would be more difficult to face his mothers so he started with Issac.

"Why did you deceive me? Why did you use my inventions, bring her here and let her hit me? I thought you loved me, you told me so…You weren't supposed to be a villain…Why did you let her hit me and push me around?" He asked Issac.

Issac laughed manically, "Boy, you underestimated me. You'd have to be insane to love Cruella, and look where we are…a padded room, with guards out the door 24/7 until the day I die. You were so naive, looking for a Father to love you, someone to take care of you, be the parent you never had. Once I saw you were smart, I knew I could use you, to get your mother back, back where she belongs. So I played you, got you to do the hard work and got her back. If anything, our only mistake was ever having children. You got luckily, your twin, not so much. I think she died, such a shame, you should have too."

His words cut Carlos to the core, especially since he wasn't expecting it. Before he left, he said to Issac, "You were never my father. A father loves their son, raises him to be strong, kind and a leader. You, you are a coward, a fool, and a lowlife. I am so glad I never knew you, and I nearly wish I didn't know now. But its a lesson, that one day, I can show the world I am not my birth parents, I am Carlos and I am good, I am kind, and I am stronger than you ever thought I was. You are going to rot in this room for the rest of your life, with no way out. No one will ever talk to you again, eventually they'll forget you're here, and wish someone would acknowledge you, you will waste away into nothing until all thats left is bones of a villain that was never any good at being a villain. They wont even bury you, they'll throw you into the garbage barge and send you to the isle where you belong, where you'll rot in garbage until you're nothing."

Carlos then left the room without another word. He took a moment to gain composure. Anita and Roger sat outside waiting for him, they heard everything that had gone down.

"Carlos, you are one of the most brave, kind, and amazing person I have ever met, They may be your birth parents, but we chose you, we want you. You are our son and we love you." Roger had told him softly.

He didn't want to cry, but he let a few tears out. Anita rubbed his back gently as Roger pushed his wheelchair to Cruella's floor. As they stood outside, Anita kneeled in front of Carlos and wiped the tears of his cheeks.

"You don't have to do this today if you are not ready, we can come back." She told him softly.

"I have to do this."

He then opened Cruella's door and wheeled himself in. She sat in a hospital gown, deprived of everything red, black and white. Her room was purposely all pink and blue, they'd deprived her of everything that made her, her. As he went in, she rolled her eyes.

"Carlos, my boy, finally come to see mommy."

"I've come to say goodbye."

"Oh and where do you think you are going?"

"I'm moving on with my life. You can never hurt me again, Anita and Roger adopted me, I'm their son. They actually want me, and love me. Its funny too, you always hated her, and she got everything you ever wanted. You wanted that Dalmation fur coat and she stood in your way. You got sent to the Island and complained about missing London every day, you have nothing but cruelty in your heart. You are barely human, you are a monster, you are no mother. I used to live in fear of you and your beatings, and dogs, but I'm not anymore. I see know that you're just a mentally ill woman with no heart, no one who loves her, and no one who misses her. You tried to intimidate me so that I would never leave you, but look here Mother, I am leaving you

Anita and Roger adopted me. I'm not your son anymore. You may have birthed me, but you are no mother. You will have no one until the end of time. You are going to die in this room, deprived of what makes you, you. You will never see the sun again, because you're never getting out of this room. Even when you die they will leave you here, no one will mourn for you, no one will give you a proper burial, they will celebrate that the crazy bitch is finally dead.

So good bye mother, I hope you remember why you're hear, and no one ever hears your screams, your pleas for interaction. You are truly alone." He said with lots of emotion and emphasis. By the time he was out of her room, he was nearly hyperventilating. Anita rubbed his back and brought him into a hug. He cried into her shoulder and hugged her tightly. To go in there and face those two, who were nearly demons rather than people, was difficult. To say goodbye and good riddance was harder, but it was for the best.

That night, they took him home rather than back to school. They sat on the couch and watched every movie they had, ate ice cream and pizza and let him deal with his emotions as they presented themselves.

Anita had heard that Carlos had a twin. She quickly contacted FGM and asked about. The island had a poor records of births, but they did find out that Carlos had a twin, and that she wasn't actually dead. She had been left with Issac somehow- which was confusing because they had thought the twins were born on the Isle but it appears the records might have been wrong, and when they deemed him unfit as a parent, she was given to a new family. His sister, was named Carmela but the adoptive family named her her something different. The family that had gotten her was from a royal family, and were Scottish. Her 'mother' was Merida. They named her Asilynn, pronounced Ashlynn. Fairy God Mother contacted Merida and her husband and set up a meeting with them. It was all done in secrecy because they did not want to get the children excited only for it to fall through.

 **A/n: I thought about it and decided to give him a twin. I think she will be an excellent addition to the story- I'm not one to usually add OCs but I'm excited for her.**


	9. Chapter 9

It was on a Saturday afternoon that Carlos and Asilynn met. Carlos was nervous, he didn't know about her and then when he found out, he was told she was dead. She was a girl from Auradon, she was good, she didn't know the life on the Isle, she was sparred where he was not. When he met her, he saw their similarities, but there differences. She was tall and had long hair where as Carlos was on the shorter side, but his time here in Auradon had given him a growth spurt since he now had food to eat. His hair had been short but was now growing out and he had it in a side part. Her hair was slightly curly where the longer Carlos's got, it got straighter.

She was beautiful, she was the young Cruella, but with a kind heart. Carlos never saw himself as attractive. None of the girls on the isle or in Auradon paid him much attention, nor did the guys. On the Isle, relationships were more about power than things like love and a connection. Here, relationships were based on love, kindness and caring about people.

He was very shy at times and she was outspoken and friendly. They were total opposites. Fairy God Mother and her parents arranged it so that she would attend school there. Through time the two became friends and eventually saw each other as sibling and a twin. Sometimes she wandered what it was like to grow up on the Isle, so she'd ask the other kids. Evie would tell stories of how she dreamed to be here, to marry a prince, to design clothes. Jay told her the more harsh side, how they had to fight, steal and severely hurt others to survive. She knew that fearing them would be easy, but knew in her heart, that the kids had been through hell and did what they could to survive- they grew up around rapists, murderers, and thieves. She'd ask the others what Cruella was like, but never Carlos.

Eventually the others told Carlos that she'd been asking around. So he took an afternoon to explain to her what had gone on back home on the Isle. He told her what it was like to live with Cruella, to be her slave, her punching bag and her ash tray. He showed her some of the scars. He described the house he lived in, how dirty it was and how he had chores or else he'd be beaten. By the end of it, she could picture their mother standing over him, hurting him. Carlos then told her about their father, and the time he spent with him when he had run away. He then told her about their time together as all three of them.

"Put it this way, growing up here, being adopted was the best thing to happen to you. You got to live a normal childhood, and have a chance at a normal life. Because you didn't grow up on the isle, you have a better chance at being normal and not becoming ill like Cruella. I…I have a huge chance to go absolutely postal, and if I do, I will take care and do what is best for the others. I'm glad you got to have a better life. You would have died young, I barely was able to fend for myself, but being a girl was harder. No one messed with Mal because of her Mom, but Evie was different. Jay and I did our best to protect her."

She understood his intentions of what he was trying to say.

In time, Carlos began to struggle with his sexuality and with his emotions once again. He started to get a crush on someone, and it was hard for him. While Evie was with Doug- she'd been looking for a boyfriend, a prince for practically her whole life. She adapted quickly and adjusted to Auradon rather quickly, after all she was probably the least evil out of all of them. Mal was struggling with being in the spotlight, but she was happy with Ben, and had been adjusting better and learning to live without magic. Jay struggled a lot at first- he was always stealing and sneaking around, but soon he adjusted. Tourney and the fencing team were good for him. He channeled his aggression into sports and was an amazing player. Carlos, he was good at science, and good with Dogs, but he still struggled with people. He wasn't as timid as he once was, but he wasn't as loud as the others. As time went on, he internalized his emotions and frustrations, burying them deep inside, pretending they didn't exist. His sister was the first to call him out on it, saying she could sense it through their 'bond', because of them being twins.

She explained to him that relationships were good things, and that while they were sometimes complicated, at the end of the day if you love someone, and they love you too, and you're both happy, then that's what's important. He didn't tell her who he liked, but he confessed that he didn't understand relationships. She kept her promise and didn't tell anyone.

Since he had his own dorm room, he slept alone. So when he woke up in the middle of the night because of a weird dream he didn't understand, he didn't have to explain or talk to anyone. When he felt sad and depressed, he didn't have to deal with another person. The longer he had his own room, the more messy it got. In the beginning he was a clean freak, but now he didn't care. Anita and Roger saw the small changes in him. They saw how he began to retreat in on himself, and they couldn't understand why. Even Mal, Evie and Jay saw him retreat in on himself. They were all worried, and didn't know how to confront him.

 **A/n: Who do we want Carlos's crush to be. I have an idea of who I want, but who do you want? I'm leaning towards it being a male character, as I think it provides more of a struggle for Carlos to accept his feelings and to normalize what he feels and thinks.**

 **Leave a review saying who you think it should be! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: This ones a bit short, but I promise there's more to come! Been very busy so here's a quick one :)**

As time went on, Carlos began to struggle with his sexuality more and more. Being Gay here was accepted, people could love whoever they wanted, and were free to marry whomever they wanted. The more he tried to suppress his thoughts and desires, he got depressed. He had stopped needing to go to therapy weekly when he got depressed and started struggling. Rather than confess his thoughts to another, he buried them in hopes that they would go away. What didn't help was when he saw his crush flirting with another, and them asking another out on a date. When he witnessed that, it made his heart feel cold, his chest warm with an emotion he didn't understand and he wanted to go to bed for a long time. As the end of the year dawned closer, his friends got busy studying for finals- that meant they all were hitting the books trying to cram what they could into their memory.

They studied together, but the focus was on the material, not each other, as these were really important tests and they were all worried they would not pass. Evie took to studying with Doug, and sometimes with the group. The duo was highly intelligent and didn't need much outside help. Mal and Ben studied together, and with Jane, Jay, Lonnie and a few others. Carlos would study with them, but found that he worked better in smaller groups. Asilynn had been studying with her friend group, and had been involved with other after school activities, that left her busy most days, leaving her not much time to spend with her twin.

Despite how much Carlos was studying, it seemed that his grades were slipping slightly. It wasn't much at first, but it was enough for him to notice. He usually got 80%-90% on his work but he'd been getting a high of 85% in all his classes and as low as 70%. His teachers figured that as it was the end of the year, most students do see a point where they start to slip as, they have been worn out by the semester. Anita and Roger had done what they could to help him study, but it seemed that the content of the lessons were starting to be hard and go over his head, especially with English class.

As the work got more into the writing and sentence structure, he struggled more and more. Being younger than everyone else sucked. When his sister had been found- she herself was in a grade lower, it was realized that he wasn't the age they thought he was. By calculation, he was probably about 14-15 to what he thought, but according to his sister, she was 14- meaning Carlos was in classes for 16-17 year olds, and that he skipped nearly two grades.

With his adjusting to puberty- He'd already gone through most of it before, while on the Isle, but that didn't mean he understood what was happening to his body at the time. As of late, he was seeing that he was more muscular and fit- or at least he was when he played tourney, now he was on the lanky side again. He had to shave his face, which he found weird- having to ask Roger for help was embarrassing to say the least, but the other man explained it to him without making him feel ashamed for not knowing.

The hardest thing he had was adjusting to the idea of relationships. Cruella was less of a mother, and more of a slave owner. Carlos slaved to her every demand out of fear of being beaten. Issac used him to get Cruella off the Island. Mal had used him when he was younger to throw a party at hell house, Jay used to steal Cruella's stuff and also torment him with Mal, Evie was, well she was his first friend, if you could call it friendship on the Isle. It was closer to being allies. So when they came to Auradon- they were allies, but not quite friends, and in time they became friends, and a family of sorts. Every family has the one that doesn't fit in, the one who gets ignored at dinner time, the one forgotten behind at the store, and that was Carlos.

He didn't see the point in relationships- most of the ones he had were bad or forced. So when he developed a crush, he was internally freaking out- it went against his internal code, his desire to be distanced from emotions like Love and Lust. His internal struggles manifested on the outside. By the end of the year, he'd lost weight again- not that anyone had noticed yet, as it wasn't a huge amount. When he saw the way his bones contrasted with his skin, he felt attractive for once. His jawline and cheek structure were well defined, leaving him looking more attractive- or at least he thought he did- as he read it in one of Evie's gossip magazines that girls liked defined facial features. His anxiety attacks had brought his general disinterest in food, and a lack of appetite. Soon it became something he could control- he could control what he ate and when, whereas he couldn't control things like situations, and his paralyzation.

By summer time, he was thinner but still pretending to eat and be normal. Anita and Roger had no clue what was going on, and Carlos made sure they never put it together. Asilynn had spent more time with him and saw he wasn't himself a little bit, but didn't think much of it as she still didn't know her brother the best and they were still strangers on some levels. His friends did try to come and visit more, but it was hard. Jay was training for the next season- he was trying to become the best athlete he could in hopes of going pro. Mal was a lady of the court and had Royal things to attend to, as well as planning events for the next school year. Evie was designing clothes for students and other royals. Her business kept her busy most days, as she usually spent it sewing and designing. Once again, Carlos was on his own, but this time he didn't mind, he wanted to be alone. What he felt on the inside, he didn't want to have to explain, it was hard enough to understand, let alone explain.

When he'd woke up in the middle of the night because of a weird dream he didn't understand, he would lie there until he fell back asleep, and most nights he never did. Eventually Anita and Roger picked up on his sleeping schedule being off, but they figured it was summer and that he should relax and sleep in. His room got messier as he stayed at home. He lacked motivation to clean, pick up dirty clothes, and overall just do anything. His interest in science was dying, as was his interest in technology. Anita and Roger saw the small changes in him. They saw how he began to retreat in on himself, and they couldn't understand why. By the middle of summer, they wanted him to go back to therapy. When he refused and threw a fit, they backed off. Their intentions were from a good place but Carlos reacted negatively, saying that he wasn't, "crazy", or "Psychotic like his mother". They didn't know how to help him because they didn't know what was wrong.

By the end of the summer, Carlos had lost interest in most of the things he once liked.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: this is where things get a bit darker, these are serious topics, please be warned. This is about mental health, and the decline Carlos goes down, and what he does.**

When school started, Carlos was looking forward to being away from Anita and Roger. He liked having his own room, the halls of the school to roam and not having to force conversations about his 'well being'. Being about in his 3rd year of school- by all means he should've been a sophomore with his sister, but because he was more advanced with his math and science, and had started in a higher grade level then he should've been in, they let him stay. So as the youngest in the Junior class, he struggled a bit more than the others did.

His grades were Okay, they were no longer in the high 90s, he was lucky if he got an 80%- Anita and Roger were understanding, that this year was harder and the gaps of his education were now showing, and it wasn't his fault that he didn't know some stuff.

He was still crushing hard on his crush, and it was still drowning him- especially when his crush got with someone else. It made him jealous, it made him feel like he wasn't good enough. He'd never be good enough, he'd never be a princess, he'd never be attractive, more importantly, his crush would never be gay. Knowing that his crush was as straight as the 'straighten arrow of morality and good', it slowly killed him on the inside.

Watching them kiss, flirt and walk around hand in hand made him sick to his stomach, his appetite was definitely gone now. He'd eat only to have it come back up, and if he ate a lot, sometimes he'd make himself sick because he felt guilty about eating. Sometimes, when that wasn't enough, he'd take something sharp, like his pocket knife and hurt himself with it. He's cry as he took it to his thighs- unable to feel the pain as he watched himself bleed. He'd then cut higher, trying to feel it. Eventually the scars went from his abdomen to nearly his knees, as well as his inner arms. Hiding it was easy- he wore long sleeves and jackets all the time, and his gloves as an extra precaution.

The first month of school rolled into the second, and into the third. Carlos's grades did not get better, if anything they got worse. He was getting Cs in most of his classes, and Anita and Roger were now concerned, as was Fairy God Mother. He wrote it off as the material being harder and because the Island lacked formal education, it was hard because he didn't have the same education as the others, but when Evie, and Mal were testing and doing exceptionally well- without the help of magic, Carlos's excuse wasn't the greatest. Jay had always struggled with school, but even he was doing better than Carlos at this given moment.

Carlos began to internalize and struggle even more with his emotions. Nothing brought him joy anymore, he couldn't feel pain, and he knew he was self destructing, and it was only a matter of time before rock bottom, whatever that may be.

Evie was worrying more and more about Carlos. He would avoid her, he barely came to meals, and he was distancing himself from the others again. So instead of letting him push her away easily, she stood her ground. When she learned that he was struggling with grades, she went out of her way to try and help him. He'd reluctantly let her help him, but he wouldn't talk about himself very much. She saw how much thinner he looked, he was pale and looked like he did on the Isle. Voicing her concerns to Mal, Mal summed it up to being junior year being hard, and him being busy. Evie was quite annoyed that Mal wouldn't see her point of view, which left them in a small tiff. Jay was playing on multiple sports teams and barely had time to do homework, let alone hang out for long periods of time. Evie wanted to discuss with him her concerns about Carlos but he was always difficult to be found, and always in a hurry. Ben had listened, or at least she thought he had, but it turns out he was zoned out and worrying about some Royal duty he had to do. Doug was the only one who really listened to her. Together they tried to have study groups with Carlos but it seemed that he was always, 'busy'.

Asilynn had been busy too, she was struggling with school and after school activities. One thing that no one had accounted for, would be her chance at mental illness. As school went on, she became highly depressed and even suicidal at times, but what she did not know, was that her Twin Brother was going through something quite similar.

 **A/N: Thank you all for your follows and reviews! It means the world!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Oh man are you going to hate me for this one.**

When Carlos went over the edge, he went hard. He faked being sick to get out of class- there was no way he could sit there any longer, not after Jay practically declared his love to Lonnie, and how he pretty much thought they were perfect for each other, and how he saw a future with her. It killed Carlos more and more to see them so happy, when all he wanted was to be in Lonnie's spot. Overtime, Carlos pretty much stopped talking to Jay, stopped interacting with him, and pushed him away. The other boy hadn't realized due to his busy sports schedule.

After going over the edge, what sent him to rock bottom was hearing that his mother and committed suicide in her asylum. They weren't sure how she managed to do it- he'd heard she'd hung herself with her bedding, but it hit him harder than he expected. When he said good riddance, he thought he'd rid himself of her, but she still controlled him- the anxiety she induced in him, the fear of people, relationships and animals, she still could get to him.

When he had heard that she had died, he heard it from whispers in the hallway- no one had the decency to say it to him, and confront, and comfort him. So he went back to his dorm, where he locked the door and cried. He hated her, he hated what she did to him, but she was free of it, and he still had to live with the pain and the disadvantages.

On the other side of the dorms, his sister sat in her room crying. She too had heard what happened to her birth mother, and something in her snapped. Seeking comfort, she went to Carlos, but when he didn't answer the door, she grew pissed. So she picked the lock- something Jay had taught her, and went in. Carlos sat on the bed, head in his hands, not looking up.

"I take it you heard about Cruella." She said softly.

"I…I don't know how or what to feel."

"Me either." Asilynn said softly.

"I…she is finally rid of her crazy, her pain and what she did to me, and I have to live with it. I have to live with what she did to me, and just accept that she was mentally ill and didn't mean to hurt me in some twisted dark way. But I cant…I don't want to anymore. I already know I'm probably going to go batshit like she did, and hurt others, its inevitable, I'm a villain." he said with raw emotions.

"Oh so you think you're the only one here who feels that way? Do you know what its like to live your life and then find out its a lie? That you're adopted? That your real parents are fucking psychos, you have a twin brother, and we're all crazy? You're so fucked up, you want a relationship yet don't know how to be in one, let alone how to not push your friends away. All you do is push the people who care about you away, and worry them. Its a constant cycle, and its so exhausting, pick a side. But also, we get it, we all know Cruella was crazy, but its like all you talk about, how she hurt you, how she never loved you. At least my mom loved me- Cruella may have given birth, but she was never my mother, and thats the difference between you and me. I may have been born by Villain, but I am an Auradon Kid, and all you are is just a Villain kid with mommy and daddy issues." She lashed out at him.

Carlos was shocked, Asilynn showed so much anger at him. "I get it, we're different and we are both hurting right now, but you do not need to lash out at me. Either be nice or get the hell out of my room." He told her, trying to stay calm and not lash out back at her.

"You may be my twin, but you were never my brother." She said coldly before storming out.

Carlos sat there shocked to what just happened, and then all his emotions hit him at once. His twin hated him, His best friend was in love with a girl, and didn't know he liked him, or that he was even Gay, and his mom just killed herself. He grabbed some of his medication bottles and started downing pills, not really thinking about what he was doing. Ginny was now barking, as she sensed something was wrong with her master. Someone knocked on the door, before opening it. Carlos didn't know who it was, because his body chose a moment before to go limp and pass out.

Evie had heard what happened to Cruella and went to check on Carlos. She opened his door after getting no answer, and saw him him hit the floor, falling off his bed. Rushing to him, she saw all the pill bottles surrounding him and knew what he'd just done. Panicking, she screamed at the top of her lungs for help. As she did that, she was gently slapping Carlos's cheek trying to get him to wake up. Remembering some first aid she'd been taught in class, she sat Carlos up, and then stuck her fingers down his throat until he threw up. Up came the pills he'd swallowed just as Lonnie came running in, "what's wrong?" she asked.

"He..He tried to kill himself, I don't know what to do, I made him throw up the pills because thats what the video said to do, but he needs a doctor." Evie rambled, she was no longer calm and collected as she usually was. Lonnie pulled out her phone and dialed for help, before calling Fairy God Mother.

Soon help arrived and took Carlos away to get help. Evie was emotional, she didn't know how to feel or what to say. Lonnie pulled her into a hug- it was a tad awkward but it did make Evie feel better. Fairy God Mother showed up not too much later and asked Evie what happened to which she explained,

"I heard that Cruella had died, so i came to talk to Carlos and see how he was doing, and see if he needed anything. Cruella may have beaten him his entire childhood, but he still felt some sort of connection to her, maybe not as a mother but as his master- as she often treated him like a slave, or animal. He didn't answer the door, so I opened it and saw him fall off the bed. I ran to him but he wasn't conscious, so I tapped his face but he wasn't responsive. I'd seen a video that said to make him throw up if he had Overdosed, so I made him throw up until no more pills came up, but he still didn't wake up. I kept screaming for help and eventually someone heard- that was lonnie, and she called for help." Evie explained.

Fairy God Mother contacted Anita and Roger, while Evie called Mal and Jay. Soon they were all at the hospital waiting to hear on Carlos. Evie tried to call his sister but she wouldn't pick up. Lonnie asked around to see if anyone had seen Carlos's sister, and Chad told her that he'd seen the younger girl leave Carlos's room earlier, and that they'd had a fight but he didn't know what was said, only that she was yelling at him.

Mal came running, she'd been at a royal even near by, and had politely excused herself and said that there was an emergency with a friend and left it at that. Ben had given her a questioning look, to which she whispered to him, "It's Carlos", he then understood and took the attention off her from the media and allowed her to get to the hospital quickly. Jay had been at practice, and soon rumors were spreading that someone tried to kill themselves earlier, and Jay just knew it was Carlos, he felt it in his gut that something wasn't right. He kept spacing out during the drills, so when Fairy God Mother walked onto the field, Jay ripped off his helmet and began running, "No no no no- tell me he's ok, please." Jay begged.

"He is at the hospital, I do not know anything else, Evie found him. Come with me." was all Fairy God Mother said. Jay followed, after leaving his tourney gear in his locker and changed into his normal clothes. Together they made their way there, Jay bubbling with worry and panic.

 **A/n: Sorry this one took so long to be published. I just moved into my new dorm, which is in a different state from where I'm from. The drive was long, but I actually drove some of it. I got my license Monday (the like 7th and left for school like the 8th, got to the city the 9th and moved in the 12th, and just finished unpacking and buying things today, the 13th. Its been a long week, and I'm about to start my actual classes thursday. Also, I'm an idiot who wants to graduate faster, so I'm gonna add 6 more credits to the 17 I'm already taking so that I'll be closer to only having to take classes for my major. In essence, ya girl is gonna graduate in 3 years not 4, and I'm gonna over do it and nearly fry my anxiety again, but I am determined to finish and get back into the real world, pay this all off and then do whatever. So if updates become more rare, I am truly sorry, and promise I will update as much as I can, and will try to make chapters as long as possible. Thank you again for the reads, follows and favorites, my favorites are the reviews, because I love to know what you think!**

 **Gonna make it a tiny bit clearer, If you loved it, let me know. If you hated it, say it in a nice way, perhaps offer ways or solutions to see what could be made better, don't just be a jerk, thats not very fun. If ya aint got nothing nice to say….don't say it. Remember, would you want someone sending you that message?**

 **Lots of Love!**


	13. Chapter 13

It took roughly 30 minutes for the doctors to come and talk to the group on how Carlos was doing. The doctor explained that Evie's quick thinking saved Carlos's life and that had she not made him throw up the pills, they would currently be having a very different conversation. The doctor then went on to say that Carlos would wake up soon, and be placed in a three day psychiatric hold so that he could be evaluated before undergoing treatment for his attempt.

The group all calmed significantly, but not entirely. The anxiousness they all felt was toxic, like a cloud of a stinky, smelly perfume that was too strong and caused a headache. Doctor Evans went on to tell them that Carlos was severely underweight, in fact he was the lowest weight he'd been documented at, and was nearly all bone. It was likely that he had an eating disorder from what they could see currently, and then there was the discussion that Carlos had been harming himself. His friends felt terrible, as the hadn't noticed any of this, but Carlos did hide it significantly well. The doctors and cleaned and stitched the wounds, they were starting to get infected so he was put on antibiotics to make it better.

Jay felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He knew that he and Carlos had become distant, and it didn't take him long to fully realize what was going on. It began shortly after he and Lonnie grew closer, and began dating. The two of them were a good match, Lonnie balanced Jay out in the aspect that she was calmer and much friendlier, where as Jay was often harsher and ready to fight. Lonnie, as well as the time spent in Auradon had made Jay softer, he was more in tune with his emotions, and his feelings, something that he no longer suppressed or ignored. Once he made the realization, it was heavy on his heart. Part of him wanted to reject it, after all it was an unpopular and treated as vile thing on the island, but here it was accepted.

Back on the Isle, being attracted to someone of the same sex branded you as a monster, some being that was less than human. People would beat Gay men and Women nearly to death, sometimes forever leaving them crippled, but most times, it killed them. If you weren't beaten to death, sometimes they would dismember you so that it would be discouraged for someone to find you attractive or worthy. All of it was cruel, but the cruelest was perhaps when they would push someone over the edge to the point where they committed suicide.

Being Gay, was seen as a sin, as a disgusting thing. They weren't considered human, they were lower than pigs, pigs had more value than a human life. Jay had seen that being Gay, or at least interested in other boys would cause him to either be killed, or pushed over the edge. He'd suppressed any idea he ever had, and wrote it off as being a teenage boy. Part of him always knew that no matter what girl- princess or Isle girl, he would always be unhappy in the relationship for some odd reason. When he dated a girl from the cheer squad, he found her mannerisms to be annoying- she was too conceited, only interested in fashion and being the prettiest and best on the team.

Lonnie however was different. She was fierce, and loyal, Brave and strong willed, much like her mother was. Her smile was infectious, her bubbly personality was always inviting, but her dedication and skill to sports proved she was just as fierce as her mom when she was young. But she too had her flaws. For Jay, while she was everything he could imagine in a girl, it just didn't feel right. The more he thought about it, and the longer he sat there, the more he realized about himself. Getting up, he nearly sprinted to the bathroom where he threw up what he'd eaten earlier. His heart was racing, his palms sweaty, his forehead clammy. As he sat on the bathroom floor, he tried to calm down, but it was to no avail, he was at the start of his panic attack, and all he could do now was ride it out.

Carlos had woken up with his hands restrained to the bed. At first he was confused to why, and then he remembered swallowing all the pills. A doctor came in and talked to him, told him that his throat and stomach would be sore because they pumped it and made him throw up all the pills. In time- a few hours to a few days, his stomach would feel better. He then told Carlos about being on psychiatric watch, and how they were going to evaluate him. Part of him was scared, he didn't know what was going on, but he knew the consequences were due to his actions.

Within the hour he talked with a psychiatrist who evaluated him. He had to explain to the lady why he did what he did, and what made him do it. A huge part of him did not want to snitch on his sister, but what she said had hurt him, just like their mother did, and would do throughout his childhood, and it reinforced that Cruella would continue to find ways to hurt him even when she was dead.

Telling someone about what his sister said to him was hard, especially how intense it was, and how it made him feel. As he talked, he failed to make eye contact, he had looked at his hands the entire time. Talking about what Cruella had done to him, what she had said, and how he felt when he found out she died, was difficult but he got through it. Describing the beatings and the abuse brought back memories he hadn't remembered in ages. It reopened long closed wounds, that brought him back to the edge.

Cruella had always reminded him that he was worthless, and all he'd ever do was the chores, but he surpassed that. In Auradon he had became one of the smartest students, a talented athlete- with training, and had friends.

Despite the difficulty of talking about Cruella, talking about his sexuality was even harder. Admitting that he was Gay, was the most difficult thing. It was more acceptable here in Auradon, but that didn't mean that it was common. Back home he knew he'd be killed for it, so he'd suppressed it, tried to pretend to be straight and hoped he'd grow out of it, or at least die before being found out. The psychiatrist talked to Carlos more about his emotions and such, and sexuality. By the end of the conversation, Carlos was beyond exhausted and wanted to sleep for a century. The thought made him smile, as he thought of Mal and her mother's spinning wheel that looked pretty dorky.

He fell back asleep, one with dreams and peace, something that hadn't happened in awhile; he dreamt of Jay.

Jay had left the bathroom and gone back to the dorms. He couldn't face anyone at the moment. Auradon had changed him, it left him softer, kinder, less aggressive. Through sports, he released his frustrations and his anger, leaving it on the field, and playing the best he could. At the moment, he sat in his room, trying to calm down, but all he could do was pace, and worry.

At some point he knocked over a few things on his desk which led him to hitting everything off the desk, and him breaking down and crying. Crying was seen as a sign of weakness on the isle, but here, it wasn't. He was not weak for crying, he was not a disgrace, he was human, and he'd reached a point where his emotions were a hurricane and all he could do was look for shelter. His tears turned to sobs, as he sat on the floor against his desk, hands holding his head, as he broke down.

It took nearly an hour but the tears subsided, and he was emotionally drained. crawling into his bed, he covered himself with the covers and fell asleep, still working about Carlos.

 **A/n: the feels are real. Sorry it took so long! I've been busy the last few days! I got a tattoo! Its really awesome, but its really sore right now.**

 **How did we feel about this chapter? I felt that it showed more into Jay's thoughts, but also background to what Carlos is thinking, and has been taught and seen in his community. I really wanted this to parallel what is happening in the world today, but also what has happened before. There is no shame, no guilt for being Gay. Love is Love, and at the end of the day, If you are happy, then you have everything. I myself do not title myself, as I feel that I don't fit into a label. Love is love, and I have found it with a woman previously. Unfortunately that didn't work out, but I hope this shows where I come from as a writer, and Carlos's thoughts and background.**

 **I believe that the more we come together and support each other, the more kind we are, the more genuine we are with each other, the more we will blossom and progress. Hate cannot drive out hate, only Love can do that.**

 **To the reviewer (umaFan19) who said that crying is a sign of weakness, and that is something they believe in….My dear, it is not weakness. It is being Human. Life is hard at times, it can be a mess, and crying is alright. I can say that for myself, a good cry helps at times. There is nothing wrong with being human, you are beautiful, and I truly appreciate the support you have shown my story. I have read many stories that have made me cry my eyes out at three am, and to be told that I made you cry, well to me its an honor, that my story is good and can hit those emotions with depth. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

 **I have done my best to cover topics that I feel should be discussed, or at least acknowledged, and I hope I have done so in a respectful and knowledgeable way. The research I did into Carlos's injury with his back was pretty deep. I wanted it to be something that someone out there would understand, and would relate to. Him struggling with his sexuality is relatable, as I have struggled for a long time, and I do not label myself because of that. There is also the idea that men have to be strong all the time, and shouldn't be emotional and have internal struggles. There is a large amount of men with eating disorders and such, and its not widely known. I hope I have tackled some social societal things with respect and knowledge, and have not provided misinformation.**

 **If there are any ideas you have, feel free to leave it in a review! I love suggestions! Thank you all again,**

 **Much Love X**


	14. Chapter 14

After talking with Carlos, the therapist decided that it would be best for Carlos to remain in the hospital to recover. He received his schooling in the hospital, where he was able to keep up with his grades, and even get ahead at some point, after all there isn't much to do in a hospital. It took some work but the doctors found him the right dosage for his anti-depressants and that really helped him balance himself out again. Some days were really hard, but he was working through it.

His sister was struggling with her mental health, and three weeks into Carlos's three month stay, she was admitted. She was diagnosed with illnesses that seemed to be apparent in Cruella. Her official diagnosis was Schizophrenia and Bipolar Depression. Despite them being in the same hospital, Carlos avoided her at all costs. When she came to apologize- which was her doctor's suggestion, as apart of her treatment, Carlos turned her away and said that she had disowned him, he had nothing more to say.

Gaining the weight he'd lost was hard, but over time he was looking less death like. He frequently was subjected to room searches, where they would search his room for sharp objects to make sure that he was not harming himself. Hospital life was hard, Carlos missed his friends, he hadn't seen them since before his attempt, and wouldn't see them for a few more weeks- he was allowed Visitors after being there 5 weeks (out of the 12). Seeing his friends again, or at least the thought of it made him nervous, and he discussed why he was nervous with his therapist.

Jay had been different since Carlos's attempt. He was a bit distant from all the Auradon Kids, and had been distracted in practice. Evie suspected she knew the cause, but kept silent, it wasn't her place. Lonnie had seen that something in Jay had changed around the time Carlos was taken to the hospital. She had her suspicions, and to put them to test, she tried to get Jay to spend time with her, but he'd be so distant and distracted when he was with her. She stayed with him so that he had her as a support system, but she was no longer romantically interested in him, their spark and faded, and for the most part she was alright with that.

Lonnie had gently tried to get Jay to realize what was going on in his head so that he'd be grounded more and less spaced out all the time. Evie and Mal tried to help, but there wasn't much they could do. Slowly Jay had started to slip and crumble, which brought his friends to quickly intervene and give him the proper resources to cope and manage what he was going through.

Admitting he needed help wasn't something Jay did often, but with Lonnie's suggestion as well as the others, he decided to give therapy a shot. Talking about himself, and how he felt was odd. Despite being in Auradon for so long, talking about himself and his emotions was different. It made him feel vulnerable. It took a few visits and in time he began to open up. He talked about his childhood, and what it was like to grow up on the isle as Jafar's son. In time he talked about the abuse, and the adjustment to Auradon. If anything, the therapist walked away with a stronger desire to bring more kids over from the isle.

With Carlos and Jay's parents as examples, they soon brought more kids over. Most of them were young, Drizzy was one of the first in the second wave. Soon the children who weren't associated with Uma all came. Auradon Prep opened a new special program to help all the kids adjust better, whether it was mentally or physically.

With the help of Evie, Ben had refurbished a new dorm from an old building on campus that would house all new and future Isle kids and help them adjust. The dorms were nice, but not over the top like the rest of the school, but did feature all of the cool high tech things that the AK kids got. The reasoning behind slowly introducing them to the regular dorms was to help them adjust rather than throw them into a situation without any time to adjust. The students would start in the Isle dorms and when they were well enough adjusted and managing, they were transferred to the other dorms where they housed with AKs and adapted.

This program helped a lot more. The students were allowed to keep food in their rooms (as long as it was properly stored), because of the malnutrition and starvation on the isle. Evie helped implement a program that helped give clothes to isle kids in need, and help them make friends in the process.

By the time Carlos came home from the hospital, a lot had changed, but it was for the better. When Jay saw him for the first time on the outside, he was nearly speechless. For the better part of the last Three almost four months (on which the students had accomplished a lot on the aid for Isle kids), Carlos was away. Jay who had gone through therapy for the last two or so months, was doing better. He'd come to terms with his new life in Auradon, and his sexuality. The conclusion that he came to was that he liked girls, but he liked Carlos the most, which he was now accepting, and no longer in denial. It was acceptable here to be Bisexual.

Jay looked better than he was looking while Carlos was away. He'd gotten a hair cut and got rid of the insane amount of tangles and split ends he had, which left his hair a few inches shorter, but it looked really good on him. He'd also gotten a bit more muscle but it wasn't much. The biggest difference was that he was rocking colors that were out of his usual, he wore a white t shirt with his usual red pants, and his coat. Evie saw it as a sign of Jay wearing the colors Carlos wore- which was in the red, black and white family.

For the first couple of days, Carlos and Jay were awkward, as both new they needed to talk. Once they sat down after class (in Carlos's room) they had a heart to heart. Jay had started the conversation, with admitting that while Carlos was away, he had gone to therapy to sort out his head because he was struggling. He then told Carlos about how he had felt so hopeless and lost to what he wanted to do- after all they were in their third year and would graduate next year, and how it led to him spiraling down a bit. It was uncomfortable for Carlos to listen to what Jay said about Lonnie but he did listen.

"I was happy with Lonnie for a while, and after you went into the hospital, I started to fall down. I would write her off, ignore her, and want to be alone, but she stood by me, and put up with the shit I had given her. She truly is her mother's daughter for one- and two, she helped me realize something. I was in denial for so very long, but therapy helped. Its acceptable here to be gay, straight, lesbian, pan, asexual, bisexual, it doesn't matter who you are or who you love. And in time I realized that while Lonnie is an amazing girl, and she's pretty, I wasn't attracted to her and committed like she was. I…I couldn't see myself heading down a path to potentially marry her, nor spend the rest of my life with her. But when I thought of who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, or at least attempt that, I…I thought of you.

I didn't want to dump this on you, or make you uncomfortable. I wanted to admit that I am attracted to you a lot, and If you are not interested in pursing anything, no matter how slow, I will respect your decision and go on as if this conversation did not happen. I don't want to pressure you into giving me an answer right this minute, I know I have had time to think this through and decide what I was going to do. Just let me know what you want to do, or what you think we should do. I'm glad you're back with us. I know we've drifted apart over time, but you can always find me in the space between." Jay confessed.

Carlos didn't know what to say at first, but he slowly found the words as they came to him,

"I…I like you too Jay. For awhile I thought I liked Jane but I realized that I didn't. Watching you be with Lonnie stung, I really liked you but knew I would never have the opportunity to tell you- as on the isle it is something they beat and kill over. Your father would never approve, neither would have my mother. I used to care what she thought, and then I realized she was a monster, maybe not one that hides under the bed or in closets, but one that wrecks havoc and destroys you from the inside.

Therapy helped me come to realize that I am not my mother, I am not defined by her or her illness, and I am my own person. I have my own struggles and things to overcome, but I am not my mother. I may have a twin sister, but Evie and Mal have been more like sisters to me than she ever was. I cant condone what she said to me, I understand her illness was hurting her too, but I won't stand and let her near me, only to do what my mom did to me.

That one day was just so rough, that it pushed me over the edge, and she was that tipping point. At first I was mad Evie found me, I wanted to die. But with the right balance of medication and therapy, I don't want to die, all the time. There's days and weeks where I do, but I keep going. I know I'm a lot, I just came out of the hospital, but in time, when we're both ready and don't feel pressured and we feel stable, I would like to pursue something with you. I know that the unknown gives me quite a bit of anxiety, but I know that with you by my side, I can take on whatever comes my way." Carlos had told him softly.

The two spent the rest of the night watching movies in Carlos's room, just like the old days. Both boys ended up falling asleep where they sat, Carlos on the couch and Jay on the floor- old habits die hard, and he was more used to sitting on the floor than on chairs and couches. Both of them were content, they were starting a path together, and excited to see where it went.

 **A/n: This isn't the end, but it sure feels like it. I feel like we've got another three chapters to go, if that. I am interested in creating a sequel but I will only do it if there is a demand, and also if some of y'all leave ideas for it!**

 **Thank you for the support, I am so sorry this took so long. College has kept me quite busy, and I'm also looking to get a job this week as well.**

 **much love X**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: there is some smut but I promise to keep it PG, and not at all detailed or inappropriate for a younger audience- my baby cousin is reading this…**

Jay and Carlos grew closer and closer as time went on. It only took two months for the boys to become accustomed to each other on an intimate level. What began as gentle kisses, became passionate make out sessions. The two would get all flustered, but never went much further, as both of them weren't ready for that step in their relationship just yet.

Evie and Mal were excited for the two of them, as it was probably one of the cutest things. As time went on, the two girls would bet on when the couple would encounter a huge milestone in their relationship- their first fight, their first getting caught/ nearly getting caught, and the first time they slept together.

Carlos didn't tell anyone, but he was worried that when the time came, he wouldn't be able to please Jay. He wouldn't be able to be bendy, or do weird positions. It scared him that he wouldn't be able to feel anything. So when he was alone while Jay was at practice, he experimented. At first he was uncomfortable, but soon he found himself enjoying it. In fact, he was enjoying it a little too much because he lost track of time, and Jay was due back at any time. When he realized the time, he quickly cleaned up and tried to take a cold shower to get back to normal.

Jay came back to find Carlos just getting out of the shower. The sight of his boyfriend barely dressed was pretty hot. Clearing his throat, he suppressed his feelings and went to go take a cold shower.

This happened on a number of occasions and one day, Jay came home from practice early, and heard Carlos in the shower. It made him feel a few things, and well, he didn't know how to handle the situation so he suppressed all his feelings and left before Carlos was even aware he was there. Jay had a difficult time trying to instigate a romantic event with Carlos, it wasn't that he didn't know how- he'd flirted with countless girls, but he wanted it to be special and meaningful. So with the help of the girls, they helped Jay plan something special.

Jay took Carlos to dinner in town, where they then watched a new movie before returning and going on a stroll through the gardens- which were nearly empty since it was close to curfew. The whole night was spectacular. Carlos had an amazing time with Jay, and truly felt really special, and more importantly, valued, loved.

The two then returned to their room, where they cuddled and kissed. Carlos gently pulled Jay closer. Jay knew where this was potentially headed, and took a deep breath when they parted for air.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked Carlos.

"More than anything, are you?"

"yes." Jay said softly before kissing Carlos again.

Together they reached a new level of their relationship and comfortability with each other's bodies. Carlos was ashamed of the scars he had, from the ones he inflicted to the ones Cruella inflicted. Jay assured the other boy, that he loved him regardless, whether he had them or not, wheelchair bound or walking.

Mal, who was struggling to fit in and be a lady of the court, was getting more and more frustrated with Auradon. She reached her breaking point during her argument with Ben. She realized she would never fit in there, and she left. Evie was the first to know, and she quickly went to Ben before going to the others for help.

Returning to the Isle was necessary, but they needed to have a better plan. Evie, Jay and Ben went for Mal, and Carlos, who wanted to, knew it wouldn't be safe for him, and he didn't want to hold them back. When Jay returned alone without any of the others, Carlos was having a panic attack. They'd been gone most of the night- for something that should've only taken a few hours, and there was no contact between the two areas. So when Jay came to Carlos for the 3D printer, Carlos demanded that he go with them to save Ben. Lonnie overheard and made sure she secured her passage with them. Jay wasn't happy but knew that Lonnie would be a good asset to have with them, especially since Carlos wasn't able to run and hide like he used to.

As Jay drove the limo there, Carlos snapped back into a version of himself that he hadn't been in years. Lonnie watched as the younger boy went from the Carlos she knew very well, to the Carlos who got out of the limo a while back. This Carlos looked meaner, rougher around the edges and much more cold than the one she knew.

Carlos knew that what ever happened on the isle, he was going to do everything in his power to help save Ben, and bring home Mal. As they neared the isle, he mentally prepared himself. His current body was not conditioned or trained to fight- he'd never had the need to be able to fight until now. Luckily they had just enough time to print the wand and also make more things to use in the fight. Carlos had used Evie's idea for smoke bombs and made some more in the science lab as they had waited. Knowing that all he could do was prepare his mind, he was ready for what ever come before him, even if that meant sacrificing himself to save his friends, after all the isle was not wheelchair friendly nor was it accessible. The fight would be down in Uma's territory, and that was already a huge disadvantage. Add in all the stairs and uneven surfaces, he could easily be pushed into the ocean at any time, and if he went in, well unless someone jumped, he wouldn't make it out.

 **A/n: so sorry it took so long to get this out! I've been mega busy lately. leave a review letting me know what you thought! I decided to tie in more of the second movie but with my own adjustments. I'm thinking that there are going to be 5 chapters after this, maybe 10 if i got more ideas. I have a plan, but I don't know how long it will take to get there, and how long it will play out.**


	16. Chapter 16

Walking into the docs, Jay told Carlos to stay behind him. Carlos was definitely not going to fight unless he had to. Dude sat in his lap, he stayed in the shadows. Mal walked forward, her head held high, and her eyes glowing green, she didn't come to play nice. Lonnie, an outsider to this entire way of life, witnessed the changes in her friends, how in an instant their eyes were cold and dark, calculating and ready to strike, as if they were a snake going after prey.

Even Evie was different somehow. The grace she usually carried around her was now replaced with agility, reflex and a tilted look in her eyes. Lonnie knew that if she was going to fight this battle, she too would have to be more than what she had been her whole life. She had to be the warrior her mother once was. Jay looked to lonnie and saw how Lonnie went into fight mode, much like she did in ROAR. Her eyes were focused, her hair pulled back, and her hand ready to draw her sword. It was like he was looking at Mulan herself.

Uma began the discussion, but it was more like a cat fight. Mal was definitely holding her own, her bitterness and attitude, much like her mother, showed through. She may have spent time in Auradon, but she was a VK at heart, or more like stone, because if you asked her, she didn't have one.

Carlos watched from the shadows, calculating every potential action, after all he knew the tricks and trades of the Pirates, and knew what to expect. When the fight began, it was no shock to Carlos that it would happen quickly. Grabbing smoke bombs, he launched them from the shadows, aiming for members of the other crew. When he hit Harry Hook, he laughed, the pirate looked confused at who had thrown it. Wheeling himself out of the shadows, he smirked at the pirate before flipping him off.

Ben proved that he could hold his own with a sword. Lonnie was kicking ass. When the other pirate dropped his sword, and she handed him hers, he was awful confused, but then she kicked him in the face and took it back. The boyish man fell into the water. She didn't feel bad, she couldn't- this was war. OK maybe not war, but it was still a fight, and having moral on an island where they had known would get you killed- she knew that much.

It wasn't until someone came for Carlos, that he realized how unprepared for this he was. He fought like hell, but got cut by the sword being yielded by a pirate. When he was backed into a corner, Dude came to the rescue. He charged the pirate, and took a huge bite out of his leg. The pirate immediately refocused his attention on the dog, allowing Carlos to hit him, and then push him into the water. Dude had released the man just before then, and jumped into Carlos's lap just as the Pirate hit the water.

The fight was over faster than they knew it, and soon they were all running for the car. Jay said screw it, and picked Carlos up, leaving the wheelchair behind. Luckily, Carlos had taken this possibility into account earlier, and left everything he valued in Auradon. The wheelchair was long forgotten as they all piled into the Limo they'd 'borrowed'. Jay put Carlos up front before hurrying to drive away.

It wasn't until they were safe in Auradon that they all stopped holding their breath. Evie was the first one to crack. "I got blood stains all over my outfit." Mal rolled her eyes, "it'll wash out, and even if it doesn't, you can make a new one." Evie did a hair flip and sighed, "yes, but I won't have time because the cotillion is like a day, and I have to finish everything."

"I don't know whether to say that was fun, or if it was terrifying." Lonnie admitted to no one in particular.

"I'd say fun, we threw their pirates in the water. And while they claim to be pirates, they can't swim." Mal said with a bit of a smirk.

"Neither could you, when you came here." Ben reminded her.

"But, I didn't kidnap the king, hold him for ransom, and then threaten to throw him off 'my ship'." Mal said with a wave of her hand.

"yes, but you did-." Ben started to say, "-semantics, past is the past, forgive, forget?" she said with a smile, batting her eyes. He let it go, which showed that he could be more like his mother, more caring, and kind, than his father could be.

Carlos sat up front, discreetly holding pressure to the slash wound on his stomach. It was only a mater of time before Jay noticed it. Parking the Limo, Jay was more distracted on putting the car back how he found it, and making it look untouched. With it seemingly unmoved, he then focused on grabbing his boyfriend and getting out of there.

It wasn't until they were back in the room, that Jay saw the blood. Carlos had been biting his lip to prevent crying out in pain. It wasn't the deepest wound, but it was deep enough to need stitches, and be bleeding quite a bit. Luckily he was already on his bed, not needing to really move anywhere.

"Babe, you're bleeding…" Jay said with worry.

"its nothing, I caught the end of his sword, just get a little gauze, put some pressure on it, and it'll be fine." Carlos had said, despite knowing it wouldn't be fine.

Jay began to lift Carlos's shirt, and saw how much blood was really there. It looked bad, and he was internally freaking out.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Because we needed to get out of there…before our parents found out we were there. There was no time to fix it, had we stayed longer, we risked getting caught by Uma again, and fighting, and not having an upper hand anymore."

"You need help…"

"And if we go to fairy got mother, she's gonna know. So, be a dear, and go steal some thread and needles from Evie's sewing kit, a bottle of either rubbing alcohol or hydrogen peroxide from the nurse's office, and come back. And at the rate of blood loss, I've got probably another 10 minutes before I pass out and start having problems. We can deal with this, okay? Just like we did on the isle. I always sewed you up good when Evie wasn't there to do it." Carlos said as he calculated his blood loss and the rate it was coming out of him.

Jay nodded and was gone in a flash. Within a few minutes he was back with everything Carlos asked for.

"I need you to thread the needle, while I clean the wound. Then I'm going to need you to get a leather belt, or a towel." Carlos told him.

Jay threaded the needle, Carlos waited for him to grab him a belt, and then put it in his mouth. Biting down, he grunted into it as he poured the hydrogen peroxide on it. It burned badly, but it needed to be cleaned. Once the blood was gone, he took a deep breath and began to sew himself up. It'd been a very, very long time since he'd last had to do this. Once he was done, he had Jay bring him some juice, which he drank and then passed out from pain. Jay woke him up a few hours later to check on him. He was still in pain, but he was doing better. He'd forgotten to wrap gauze around himself, so jay tapped the gauze to his midsection, where the wound was, and brought him some pain killers he'd lifted from the nurse's office.

The two of them skipped classes, which led the others to come around and see why. Carlos, when he woke up, claimed it was because he didn't have his wheelchair and didn't know how to get around saying he'd lost it. Jay claimed to be tired, and didn't want Carlos to be lonely. Ben had pulled some strings and got Carlos a new wheelchair by the end of the day.

It was the next day when his secret was out of the bag. Ben had come in to talk to the two of them but Carlos hadn't heard him enter. He was changing his shirt when Ben walked in and startled him. Ben saw the gauze, and there was no way getting around it. Carlos then had to explain how a pirate had slashed his side/ stomach area and that he stitched it up himself. Ben was impressed with the skill and ability Carlos possessed. Despite it being sewing thread, it looked as if a professional had done it. To which the younger boy admitted, he'd had lots of practice growing up with Cruella. It was an offhand comment, but it made Ben think about Carlos throughout the day.

Where would the younger Boy be if he hadn't made the declaration. Perhaps he'd still be able to walk, but he would be living with the abusive and insane Cruella, a mother that had no affections of love in her heart for her only son.

With that in mind, he went to Evie and asked for a list of names of children to come over. Soon Most of the children were off the isle. It was hard for them to adapt, but over time they eventually did.

The others eventually found out about Carlos's wound on the isle, and were not pleased he hid it. It was cotillon right after, and Carlos was in misery the whole time, as his wound was still fresh, and the stitches pulled every time he moved. Despite his pain, he still had a good time. Jay looked amazing in his outfit, and had Carlos checking him out at every chance. It made the older boy blush, which was something that he didn't do very often, and that made Carlos smile every time. Jay could tell that Carlos was feeling a bit down, and did his best to keep his spirits up. He understood how frustrated Carlos must be feeling at the moment. Everyone was dancing, and he was confined to his wheelchair. After a bit, Jay got an idea.

He took Carlos somewhere more private, and helped him out of his wheel chair. Supporting all of his weight, he held Carlos up, having Carlos standing on his feet and he danced slowly. It wasn't perfect, but for one song, Carlos was feeling ecstatic and over the moon. When it ended, Jay helped him back into his wheelchair, and sat with him. They looked at the stars, and back at the isle from the side of the ship.

"I didn't know I could feel so many things at once." Jay said softly.

"its hard…everything we were ever taught was wrong, and learning to be…right…is so…different." Carlos admitted.

"Sometimes, I wake up and I think I'm on the isle, but then I realize I'm in Auradon, and I'm safe. For the first time, we're safe. Cruella cant ever get to you again, my dad can't touch me, Evie is free from her mother's verbal abuse, and Mal can be herself for the first time. I could have never imagined a life like this. I couldn't imagine being here, but now that I've lived it, I can say that I would never trade this for anything. We may be Isle made, but Auradon is our home now. I dont think the isle was ever a home, it was a place, it was where we lived, but our home is here now. And, I'm glad that I've shared this experience with you. We were friends…but you were always closer to Evie, I was always closer to Mal. Now we're together, and we would do a anything for each other. Mal and Evie are my sisters. You, you're the boyfriend I never knew I needed. You understand what life was like back home, but you also understand it here. You see things like me, maybe with more science behind it, but you see the struggles to be good, how easy it would be to be our isle selves. You were always the better one of us, you were the least evil, the most hero like. Sometimes I think I don't belong here, but then I look at you, and I see that I do. I see that Auradon might never feel like home, but its the best home we've ever had.

To go through school, a real school, its amazing. I'm more than a thief, I'm me. I know how to read, I can write, I can do so much, and I owe so much of it to you. We're almost done with school, and I have no idea what's coming next. But as long as I have you beside me, I know I can face it." Jay said softly. His words came from a place of heart, a place he rarely spoke from. Carlos was touched by his heart filled speech. He held Jay's hand kissed his cheek. "Together we can do anything."

Carlos accepted that his life may never be perfect, or turn out how he had planned it to be, but it had a way of working out. He became the best version of himself, and continued to make strides to be the man he wanted to be. Jay struggled, but he too became a better man. Together they helped other isle kids make their way through adjusting, and learning. When school was over, Carlos had no clue what they would do next, but he knew, that if he had his friends by his side, they could do anything. He'd been through hell and back, and knew whatever else came his way, would be an adventure and a lesson, one he took with grace and a smile, no matter how seemly difficult it was.

 **A/N: Well I guess this is the end! I wanted to wrap it up. I had planned to go on further but I think ending it here is a good spot. I am so sorry this took so long! between last semester ending and work, and this semester starting, I've been busy. Definition of team no sleep. Thank you so much for reading, following and favoriting this story!**


End file.
